I've been here all along
by klarolineisoriginallove
Summary: Slight Quintana. Quam possibly future St.Fabray and Britanna.
1. Chapter 1

There was a running of water and lockers being slammed shut. The blonde slowly slid off her cheerios uniform and stepped into the showers letting the water run down her body. She let out a deep sigh as she thought about the fight she and Sam had gotten into.

_[Flasback}_

_Sam was angry at Quinn._

_She was backed up against the wall eyes filled with tears. "Why did you do it Quinn?" He yelled with anger in his voice. He slammed his fist on the locker right by her making her jump. She shook her head tears flying down her face. "It wasn't like that Sam! She kissed ME!" Quinn sobbed, trying to make him understand. Sam glared at her with hurt in his eyes. "You sure as hell didn't stop her! I saw you Quinn, you kissed her back!" He yelled with an accusing tone. _

_She put a hand on his shoulder sobbing but he shook it off. "Just stop it Quinn..." Sam said not looking at trembled her lips quivering. "S-s-sam, please...it wasn't like that!" She yelled. He looked at her shaking his head. "Tell me when you figure out who you really want." Sam stalked off still angry but upset at what had happened. Quinn was left to cry and she ran into the bathroom._Tears slid down her cheeks but she quickly wiped them away and began to wash up. She made herself relax while she her shower, stepping out wrapped in a towel.

The petite blonde made her way to her locker and slipped on her bra and underwear after drying off and putting her hair into a high ponytail. Slowly sliding her uniform back on and smoothing it down. Quinn closed her locker and felt someone wrapping their arms around her waist. She turned her head to see who it was and was startled as the latina kissed her. Her eyes fluttered a little as she found herself kissing Santana back. She realized what she was doing and pulled away. Santana frowned letting go of her. "Whats wrong Q?" She asked not knowing about the fight she and Sam had gotten into. Quinn sighed taking a seat on the bench, the confused latina taking a seat next to her. She raised her eyes slowly to Santana's. "Sam saw us...he saw you kiss me." She managed to get out.

Santana wrapped her arms around the stressed blonde. She was too upset to bother shrugging the latina's arms off her. Santana sighed. "Forget about him Quinny, he's just a stupid boy." The latina whispered in her ear sending a shiver through the blondes body.

Quinn let out a shaky laugh. "I happen to _love_that _stupid_ boy Sanny." She mumbled trying to push their fight out of her mind. Santana frowned again noticing her friends discomfort. "Q, really he's not worth it. You deserve better then trouty mouth." She said making Quinn giggle a little at the latina's nickname for her boyfriend. Santana smiled happy that she made Quinn laugh. She glanced at the dark brunette raising her eyebrows. "And you're saying that your that person Sanny?" She asked quietly avoiding her eyes. Santana's eyes had a huge effect on her and she couldn't risk it.

Santana laughed making Quinn blush. The sound of her laugh was light and flirty. "Of course I am Quinny, I'm perfect for you. Besides, why wouldn't wants on this?" She said being her usual cocky self.

Quinn rolled her eyes slightly as Santana was being, well, Santana. "Well you know I care about you Sanny, I just don't know if I can do this." The blonde sighed chewing her bottom cheek softly.

Santana stood up pulling Quinn up with her. "Alright blondie, enough of the negatism. We're going out and you're going to forget about this and have fun tonight, got it?" She said firmly, and Quinn knew better then to argue with Santana.

She put on a bright smile and Santana grinned. "Good girl, now lets go." The latina dragged Quinn out of the locker room leading her to her car. Quinn got in throwing her bag in the back. Santana got in and drove to the mall.

{Later That Day}

Santana got home after dropping Quinn off at home. She was smiling glad she had managed to get the girl to smile again.

She walked inside setting her bag on the couch with a sigh.

She was greeted by a punch to the head.

The latina stumbled in pain holding her head. Her father stood glaring at her. "Where have you been?" He demanded looking at his daughter in disgust.

Santana straightened up shaking it off. "I was at the mall with Quinn." She said heatedly. Her mother slapped her with force snapping her head to the other side. "Don't you dare talk to your father in that tone!" Her mother spat. But the latina refused to be weak.

"Don't lie to us! We know you were at some boys house!" Her father yelled.

"You know nothing! I had cheerio's practice and then I took Q to the mall to cheer her up!" Santana yelled at them angry.

Her father hit her again leaving a bruise on her side.

(Thats all I have at the moment still writing the story please give me some feedback! And I put this up like I told you I would Rach! :) )

[Here's a little bit more its not much, but its something!]

Santana held her side glaring at her father.

"You're a worthless excuse for a daughter!" He spat at her feet. The latina did her best to stay strong, willing the tears to stay away. "You...are the worst parents anyone could have!" Santana yelled angrily a tear slipping from the corner of her eye.

Her father hit her in the stomach hard making her double over in pain. She held her stomach in pain.

"Just get out of our sight!" Her mother said with disgust.

Santana ran up the stairs to her room slamming and locking the door.

Tears streamed down her face as she shakily dialed her best friends number.

Brittany was just sitting on her bed doing nothing when her phone rang.

Her eyes lit up when she saw the name on the caller I.D.

The blonde picked up excitedly. "Hey Sanny!" She said happily.

There was silence and then a sobbing sound.

"San?" Brittany asked frowning.

"B-B-Britt..c-can I come over please?" The latina begged through her tears.

Brittany frowned, she hated when her best friend was hurting. And she had a feeling she knew what had happened. She wished she could just take her away from that horrible place. "Of course you can Sanny...do you want to stay the night?" She asked hoping she would say yes. She couldn't bear to think of Santana spending another night in that horrible place.

Santana nodded as tears streamed down her face. "Y-yes, p-please can I?" She added as she wiped her eyes and started to pack a bag with clothes and tolietries.

Brittany smiled glad that she had said yes, then remembered the latina couldn't see her. "Of course you can San, you know my parents love you." She said, you could practically hear her beaming though the phone.


	2. Chapter 2

I've Been Here All Along

Someone Unexpected

**Brittany's House **

The Latina was bundled up under the blankets in Brittany's room legs sprawled out. The blonde had her arms wrapped around the brunette's waist, her head resting on her back.

_Earlier that day_

When Santana had gotten over to the Pierce's house they had immediately brought her in checking her wounds over and treating them. Brittany's parents fussed over her making sure she was fine, until Brittany finally pulled her away. She let the eager blonde pull her upstairs to her room, protesting as she carried her bag for her. They stepped into her room and Brittany sat the bag down turning to the Latina.

Santana couldn't hold it in anymore just being in her presence, she bursts into tears. The blonde ran over to her pulling her into her arms guiding her to the bed and sitting her down. She rarely ever saw Santana cry so it always took her by surprise when she did, but it hurt to see her best friend falter. She rubbed her back letting the Latina just cry, she couldn't stand to see her cry.

"Shh…its okay Sanny…I'm here." Brittany said, she couldn't' take it anymore. It was too much for her too bare. The tears finally subsided and Santana looked up sniffing a little. Brittany wiped her eyes tenderly making the Latina go still, the sadness going away. It was different with her…not the way she felt when she was with Quinn. This was…better; there was a connection here.

After that there were no more tears, there was no more sadness, only laughter and happiness. They watched movies and pigged out on popcorn and candy sharing secrets and just having fun. A couple of hours later they fell asleep cuddling and everything was just fine.

**Later that day at the mall**

The next day Quinn woke up feeling tons better thanks to Santana, which was weird for her to even think about. Though she still hadn't received any calls or texts from Sam, she decided she wouldn't think about it too much. He loved her, she knew he did he would cool down, and when he was ready he would come and talk to her.

So after a much-needed shower, and some breakfast she headed to the mall to do a little shopping. Not long after she arrived at the mall, she had already purchased five new shirts, two new pairs of jeans, a pair of shoes and a new headband. She was just walking out of the cell phone store when she ran into someone she hadn't seen in a long time.

The young slim man in front of her with dark curly hair steadied her, stepping back to look at her. A smirk spread across his face and she felt her cheeks heat up. "Well…if it isn't Ms. Quinn Fabray…"He said in that cocky voice of his. Quinn took a step back giving him a smirk of her own. "Well…. Jesse St. James…long times no see huh?" Quinn asked with a smile.

She adjusted the bags on her arm and he took some for her leading her over to a bench. They took a seat and she cleared her throat, it wasn't like him to be on _friendly_ terms with anyone from the New Directions; much less her. After a moment, Quinn turned to face him and she couldn't help but feel in awe of him. "So…what are you doing back in Lima Jesse?" She asked curiously, millions of ideas running through her head.

Jesse smiled, he knew he had affect on the ladies, and hey if he could make Quinn Fabray speechless well, what could he say? He wasn't going to lie, when he first started dating Rachel and even transferred schools to be with her, the moment he laid eyes on Quinn, he thought she was beautiful. He even fell for her a little; she was a lot like him even if she didn't realize it. "Lets just say…I wanted to drop by and visit a few people." He answered with a smirk on his face.

Quinn took a breath re-composing herself before she answered. "To visit people…you mean like the hobbit?" She asked with a soft laugh, which made him smile.

"Oh please, I'm over her. I've moved on…besides there was always someone else I had my eye on." Jesse said, looking her in the eye. "Lets be honest Quinn…me and Rachel never would've worked out, it wasn't reality. " He said smoothly, honestly.

He realized now he only used Rachel so he could find a way to beat the New Directions. One thing he hadn't counted on happening, was falling for Quinn Fabray.

That was the real reason he had come back to Lima after UCLA. He really came to see Quinn, Rachel was just arm candy. Besides, she had been to gaga over Finn, he couldn't figure out why, but she was. At the time, so had Quinn but as far as he could care, that was the past.

Quinn smiled, she was hoping he would say that. The first time he had come to McKinley High she had developed a small crush on him. Soon she couldn't help falling for him, he was like her, and they were a good fit really. But she was with Sam, or was she? She didn't really know anymore.

"Well…to be honest I never thought you two looked good together. She was just holding you back and not that I'm trying to sound nasty here, but you can do soo much better." She said with a smirk.

Jesse turned to face her not able to hide the smile spreading across his face. "And that.. Ms. Fabray is why I like you." He said softly.

The whole time the encounter between Quinn and Jesse was going on, Sam was watching from the food stand. A look of hurt was clear on his face.


End file.
